The present invention relates to an abdomen exerciser for training the muscles of the abdomen.
A variety of abdomen exercising apparatus have been disposed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 illustrates an abdomen exercising apparatus which was filed by the present inventor on Dec. 8, 1992 under filing No. 07/992,730. This structure of abdomen exercising apparatus is suitable for people of different ages and physical conditions. However, it is simply designed for trunk bending upwards, and it gives little damping resistance as the trunk is lying down.